1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for the gathered collection of sheets of a recording medium according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Background Art
In many devices of office and data technology it is desired to collect the sheets, provided with recordings and output sequentially by a recording device, for example a printer or copier, and to make them available in gathered form. An application example are the so-called bank terminals at which gathered account statements are output in gathered form.
It is known to deposit the sequentially output sheets on a stack which can subsequently be removed. Such devices have a considerable space requirement which is of disadvantage for many applications.
It is further known to collect the sequentially output sheets on the periphery of a drum and to output the bundle of sheets collected on the drum. To this end, the drum comprises a circumference which is at least equal to the length of the sheets such that the sheets can be wound on the periphery of the drum. With each rotation of the drum, a sheet is taken up and placed onto the bundle already collected on the drum. These arrangements are extremely space-saving, in particular since no stacking bin for stacking the sheets is required.
In these known arrangements grippers are disposed on the periphery of the drum which take hold of the advancing edge of the sheets and press it against the drum. The grippers are preferably opened and closed via a mechanical control. To output the gathered bundle by the drum, additional transporting mechanisms are required.